


Sheets as a chain, sweat as honey

by LeysaByrne



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Consensual, F/M, Rebellion's eve, Revolution's eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night between the 4th and the 5th of June and Enjolras and Mahaut knew what they needed after exchanging just a simple glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets as a chain, sweat as honey

That might have been unconventional, but that night, because of the progress of the events, seemed planned. They obviously couldn’t know how it would have evolved, but they knew they had to do it. For them to make love was hardly just sex for unconditional fun, but that time wasn’t even to ease the stress. Enjolras and Mahaut just knew in the moment they exchanged a glance few hours before.

On their way heading to his house they barely spoke, just walked hand in hand diverting their attention every time they heard someone groaning and enjoying their time in a dark alley. And at the end they arrived.

The room was always the same, and luckily not so hot even if it was the fourth of June. 

They waited so much and so much time passed from the last time, that clothes were abruptly tossed on the floor in very little time. And yet it hadn’t been a constant and distracting thought before that instant. 

The moment was there and the moment they lived. Planned yes but unknown.

Enjolras was the first one to claim the other’s lips, biting them occasionally, and to take both of their bodies on the bed. He could be rough and become dominant sometimes, but Mahaut wasn't that type of girl that gave it away so easily.

But that time was just about necessity. There was no tease intended, just instinct. There was no pure pleasure, just grief.

Enjolras’ thrusts were slow and steady and his kisses on her throat down to her collar bone were warm and wet. Permissions were limitless that night on the silence consent of both, and yet everything was slower on a physical level and messy just on the mental one. A mess mirrored just by the white sheets of the bed, a bit wrapped on their legs as a chain that trapped them together in there beliefs. They weren’t loud; their breaths, even erratic and pressing, muffled the sound of moans, making it bleary.

He didn’t allude to hasten, savoring every moment on her skin, trying to dilatate as much as possible the time.

«Enjolras» she whispered running her hands on his back and stopping on his neck, pulling his head even closer, inviting him to not stop kissing, to bite if he needed to. But then he looked up into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

Mahaut took advantage of that moment of weakness to switch positions. Eyes still locked in one another, she sat still on his lap.

The lamp in the room, right beside the bed, in a corner, made the sweat on their bodies look stickier than it was, but at the same time sweet as honey. The flame resembled their flickering though strong souls, that didn’t submit to the first obstacle but burned it, no matter how big it was, unexpectedly. But eventually that same flame would have been sedated and extinguished. 

She leaned on and kissed him with trembling lips, afraid of the thoughts that were coming to her mind, and run her hands though his hair. They both felt the need to establish all the connection they could get, as if in that way they could perfectly share emotions and the burden of the thoughts could become lighter.

«Mahaut» he said softly «please, move…»

And she did it, ever so slowly. But it clearly wasn’t enough at that point: the tension was to much. Enjolras suddenly sat up and that made Mahaut shiver and wrap legs around him instinctively. Movements became faster and faster, and more definite and violent too. It quickly lead both over the edge at the same time; moans once more as whispers. Few moments of relief from everything, concerns stopped flowing in their minds. 

They stayed there one in the other for a while, his hands were on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled the scent coming from her hair, it tasted just like the summer. He liked how she was no different from the present nature.

Finally they unlaced their bodies from the stronger physical bound. Nevertheless she still had eyes closed and the face buried in the crook of Enjolras’ neck. She tried to repress something but she was no longer able to, the adrenalin had unexpected effects.

Her shoulders began to shake to the sobs of her sudden crying. It was pain, it was worry, it was relief and it was regret and questions never answered. It was doubt. He hugged her stronger and pulled her closer stroking her hair with one hand and caressing her back with the other one. He knew nothing to say, no word could have calmed her down probably. Enjolras made the two of them lie down on the bed never breaking the hug that she claimed with so much greed. All of Enjolras’ care was expressed in just the way he started to place soft and loving kisses on her forehead.

Tears washed away the sweat from her face and drew lines on her cheeks. Through sobs and sighs she eventually managed to say something.

«I would have preferred that you hurt me.»

Those words hit Enjolras like a knife in the middle of the chest. He bit his lip before resting his cheek on her head and stroking her hair «What would have been easier in that way?»

«Leaving this bed» she answered after few moments, and the cry that seemed intentioned to go away came back. 

A single tear run from Enjolras’ eyes, escaped from his cold control. He lowered the gaze and placed a finger under her chin in order to make her look at him. He found her red and swollen eyes now seeking for assurance. Wiping away her tears with his thumb he didn’t even try to smile because he knew he couldn’t give her what she was seeking. And Mahaut knew that too in her heart, and could blame just herself for the things she was going to do. He never forced her in anything. They were just two hopeless stubborn that clearly didn’t succeed in help each other. Or maybe yes.

In that moment church bells rang not so far away, and they knew it was midnight. Tomorrow was already there. It was the fifth of June.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background: This is part of a bigger story that I'm writing but probably won't see the light. Mahaut is a girl who, disguised as a guy, joined Les Amis de l'ABC. She has a strong character, she is stubborn, ambitious and determined to achieve her goals, and has her position in matter of politics, which is the reason she often argues with the others. But she gets along with Enjolras almost immediately because their beliefs are really similar and their relationship develops in a more profound bound when it turns out she's a girl.
> 
> This is my first smut and I really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
